LOVE SHACK
by lovebylnspired
Summary: "15 millas para la LOVE SHACK"aun no puedo creer que estaba siendo obligada a ir a esa estúpida choza del amor - murmure para mi, mientras veía pasar los arboles por la ventana del enorme jeep de Emmett, Alice lo había conseguido traerme a pasar San Valentina a este estúpido lugar lleno de parejas- juro que odio el amor /lo que bella no sabia que los viejos amor siempre vuelven...
1. prologo

******DISCLAIMER:**

** Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es obra e gracias de mi creativa y mi bella persona :) **

* * *

_**Sara Bareilles - Love Song**_

* * *

**PROLOGO:**

**Bella POV. **

-Alice esta es la última vez que te lo voy a decir, no iré a esa estúpida choza – por milésima vez le repetí mi respuesta a mi mejor amiga. Ya me estaba colapsando, yo no quería ir y era mi decisión final.

-Pero Bella ya tenemos las habitaciones reservadas, esta todo pagado y será divertido – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama de mi habitación.

-Alice ¿crees que sera bueno para mí estar en un lugar llenos de parejas? – le pregunte sinceramente, creo que si iba allí, empezaría a separar a los enamorados con una barra para que se separasen.

-Bells tienes que superarlo, y además no solo serán parejas y estas consiente de ello, estarán lo solteros más codiciados del país – me recordó, como si no lo supiera – tal vez encuentres uno para ti – murmuro para ella, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que no la oyera.

-no estoy dispuesta a dejar entrar a otro idiota en mi vida... – le dije con exasperación – por ahora – lo medite mejor.

Pero bueno, para resumir un poco mi historia y las razones de mi rotundo "NO" a asistir a ese viaje.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años, soy estudiante de literatura, estoy en mi último año de este, tenía un novio hace tres años, se llamaba Jacob Black, pero yo le decía Jake.

El era todo para mi, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi primera vez. Pero como dicen por ahí "nada es para siempre" mi querido novio me dejo por mi hermana Renesmee, como solía llamarla después del aquel hecho.

¿Que sentirían si vieran a su hermana bocadeándose en su habitación con tu novio?

Damas y Señores mi vida es un asco.

Ya habían pasado tres meses pero bueno desde entonces todo cambio, yo nunca iba a casa solo me quedaba en mi apartamento, pensando y pensando en la *inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Me importa un carajo Isabella, tienes tres días para prepararte mentalmente en ir a este viaje, lo has entendido – grito antes de salir furiosa por la puerta de mi habitación.

Pues el demonio que tenia Alice dentro, había pisado la tierra después de años en la oscuridad, y no volvería a su hogar hasta verme en esa cabaña o choza, lo que sea.

No me mal interprete yo amaba pasar tiempo con Alice y los chicos, eran mis mejores amigos desde siempre, pero pasar un fin de semana, en un lugar que se llama "LOVE SHACK" que era el lugar donde personas de todas partes iban a pasar San Valentín, que quedaba a las afuera de Atlanta.

Ella de verdad pensaba que… ¿**yo estaba prepara para pasar un San Valentín sola alrededor de tan amor?**

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaa :) este es mi nuevo proyecto...**

**Bueno SAN VALENTIN *-* es mi fecha favorita y pensé esta loca idea de la "LOVE SHACK"**

**esta historia sera muy divertida chiquillos :)) prepárense **

**eso di es un fic cortito no creo que tenga mas d capítulos, o talvez un poquito mas...**

**me dicen que opinan si? la sigo o la hago one shot? **

**Saludos para todas y espero su opinión 3 **


	2. Recepcion

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es obra e gracias de mi creativa y mi bella persona :)**

* * *

**Dënver - Miedo a Toparme Contigo**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno - Recepción. **

**Bella POV.**

**"15 millas para la LOVE SHACK"**

Esto ya no tenía vuelta a tras, ya estaba aquí y no podía regresar a casa, aun no puedo creer que estaba siendo obligada a ir a esa estúpida choza del amor - murmure para mi, mientras veía pasar los arboles por la ventana del enorme jeep de Emmett, Alice lo había conseguido traerme a pasar San Valentina a este estúpido lugar lleno de parejas- juro que odio el amor.

Pero esta vez me las pagaría, no ahora, no mañana, pero algún día le cobraría este fin de semana de muerte – Cálmate Bella estas dramatizando bastante esta situación – trato de relajarme mi musa interior. Pero en este momento, viendo Rose y Emmett tocarse sin pudor alguno, mientras el conduce, y ver a Alice con Jasper, a mi lado mirándose como si el mundo se acabara hoy.

Cuando llegamos al lugar era hermoso, la recepción era de colores blancos y rojos, con un pequeño detalle vintage, era realmente hermoso, Los chicos fueron a buscar la llave de las habitaciones. Me la entregaron y cada uno subió a su habitación.

Quedamos que nos juntarnos en media hora en la recepción para recorrer el lugar juntos, todos compartían habitación, Rose con Emmett, Alice con Jasper, y yo… sola.

Era lo que tenía previsto que seria así, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada dicen por ahí.

Mi habitación constaba de una cama de dos plazas, un tocador, una televisión y pequeños veladores, tenía una la cama cobertores blancos y sabanas rojas que dan el toque para el romance, está en una plataforma redonda con una alfombra roja, detrás de esta una gran pared de maderas, con pequeñas decoraciones de medios arcos dorados y en esta dos faroles de luz roja a cada lado del la cama.

Era perfecto para esta época el lugar, al menos me quedaría con la bonitos recuerdos del lugar.

Cuando al fin llegue a recepción, estaba todo repleto de gente por todos, lado los chicos aun no bajaban, pero yo estaba segura que su demora era parte de dejarme sola, para según Alice "para cotizar el producto" empecé a ver por todo lados el lugar, sus grande ventanales, las mesas en forma de corazón, del bar y el gran escenario con tules rojos y rosas, había gente, en el bar tomando refresco y ese tipo de cosas, entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Entre la gente, su pelo cobrizo y desordenado, sus ojos verdes, su nariz recta, vestía una camiseta azul marino, unos jeans gastados y unas zapatillas negras.

Edward – murmure en estado de shock por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo – es imposible – no puede ser, tal vez es solo parecido, pero cuando vi como el sonreía mientras hablaba con un chico a su lado, tuve la certeza que de verdad era él.

-¿Es ESE Edward? – pregunto Alice asombrada, al igual que yo, no había notado que estaba junto a mí.

-¿Qué Edward? ¿Quién es ese Edward? – pregunto confundida Rose.

-Rose, tu aun no llegabas a la ciudad, para conocerlo – explico Alice.

-¿Bella estas bien? – sentí como Rose movía mi brazo, pero mi cuerpo aun no respondía.

-Rose yo te explico todo, pero hay que sacarla de aquí ¡Ahora!...

**En la habitación de Bella…**

Sentí como las chicas me dejaban en la cama, yo me senté como pude y me quede ahí como si nada, no veía reacción en nada solo recordaba esa noche, que intente ser yo la fuerte.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto un poco desesperada Alice.

-¡Bells dios reacciona! – me sacudió Rose.

-¿Qué pasa? – logre que salieran esas simples palabras, pero mi vista seguía en el pasado.

-¿ESTAS BIEN? – me grito Alice.

-Alice, estoy chocheada, no sorda.

-¿Alguna de las dos me puede contar quien era ese chico? – pregunto Rose aun confundida, por toda la situación, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-el – suspiro Alice – el es…

-Edward Masen – la interrumpí y la mire, para dándole entender que yo le contaría todo – Edward y yo, tuvimos un amorío cuando yo tenía diecinueve años.

-fueron novios – recalco Alice.

-¿entonces su relación no termino bien?- pregunto Rose.

-no es eso es que veras – me pare y mire a Rose que ahora ella estaba en la cama, mire a Alice y ella asintió, y se sentó junto a ella, era hora de contar mi primera historia de amor – a los diecinueve yo trabaja como mesera de un bar, era mi primer año de universidad, y con los gastos de la mudanza y eso se nos estaba complicando un poco sobrevivir, a Alice y a mí con nuestras mesada, por lo que decidimos buscar ambas un empleo - dije apoyándome contra el mueble frente a la cama, donde estaban la chicas escuchando atentamente – Yo conseguí el trabajo como mesera y Alice como coctelera del bar.

-recuerdas el hermoso uniforme que tenias, te veías tan sexy – recordó Alice dando palmaditas.

-era demasiado ajustado – negué con la cabeza, con disgusto.

-pero te veías de infarto…

-Alice deja que Bella continúe, que se está poniendo buena la cosa – dijo Rose.

-Todos los miércoles, hacían un micrófono libre y muchas bandas tocaban allí, pero una noche, se subió al escenario un chico solo con una guitarra, yo no tome mucha atención y segui con mi trabajo – suspire pesadamente – hasta que escuche como la guitarra rasgaban las notas de mi canción favorita, e inmediatamente mire al escenario, y allí estaba él.

-Bella se quedo mirando como tonta, unos cinco minutos – menciono Alice – que la jefes de las mesera tubo que regañarla – rio.

-gracias a dios, solo fue un regaño – sonreí- cuando termino su canción el se sentó en una mesa al fondo del bar, solo con su guitarra. Por lo que no perdí oportunidad para a preguntarle su orden. Cuando me acerque el sonrió y me saludo, le comente que su canción había sido hermosa, y le sorprendió que la conociera, eso llevo a otra a una conversación, hasta que me pregunto cuando terminaba mi turno.

-WOOW, suena tan caliente – dijo Rose - ¿qué paso después?

-empezamos a salir, yo no había tenido jamás un novio en mi vida, así que era muy lenta para las indirectas, yo pensaba que quería ser mi amigo – sonreí al recordar, cuando me pidió que lo besara, y yo bese su mejilla – él una noche me dijo que quería que fuera su novia y yo acepte, el me empezó a enseñar todo lo que yo no sabía, me enseño todo – me sonroje furiosamente, al recordar todo.

-Ya veo a que te refieres con todo – se lazaron a reír ella y Alice – pero no entiendo que paso porque ya no están juntos, si todo era perfecto.

Aquí vamos con la razón por la que todo termino – una noche que yo tenía libre, me invito a cenar, fuimos a cenar, luego a dar un paseo y luego a su departamento – me sonroje – el tenía todo preparado, allí, velas, flores, etc. – cerré pesadamente los ojos y los volví a abrir – pero yo no puede….

-lo dejo allí desnudo diciéndole que tenía que volver a apagar la televisión que había dejado encendida en casa – agrego Alice.

-ESTAS JUGANDO – Exclamo Rose, negué con la cabeza, mientras con mis manos me cubría el rostro – ¿pero el nunca te llamo?

-me llamo, me fue a buscar al bar, al departamento, hablo con Alice pero yo siempre me escondía.

-¿tú eras virgen?

-si

-y la perdiste con Jacob

-sí, con el mas gilipollas lo hice – me reclame a mí misma.

- ¿y ahora que harás? , no puedes pasar todo el fin de semana escondiéndote en esta habitación.

-si puedo – dije con firmeza.

-OLVIDALO – me grito Alice – tu saldrás y lo enfrentaras.

-no lo hare, te dije que esto no era buena idea Alice, ¿porque nunca me escuchas?

-si estamos aquí es por algo.

-no Alice debe esta con la novia.

-por lo que vi solo estaba con un chico rubio – menciono Rose.

-además hoy es noche de karaoke y lo adoras, así que iremos y se acabo…

* * *

Hola hola hola :)

primero que todo, **La cancion que canta Edward** esta en **mi perfil :)**

estoy felish de volver con esta historia esto es como un pedasito de la historia para que el prox, capitulo puedan entender todo lo que se viene

GRACIAS por sus alertas y favoritos y a **mmenagv **que fue mi primer review 3 **gracias**

les dejo mi facebook ** www .facebook .com **

_**a alli esta la foto de la habitación de Bella.**_

siempre subo todo alli Besitooooooos *-*

saludo atentamente yo


	3. Canción Alternativa

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es obra e gracias de mi creativa y mi bella persona :)**

* * *

**Don't you want me – glee**

* * *

******Capitulo Dos: Canción Alternativa.**

**Bella POV.**

A pesar de que mi cabeza pensaba mil veces, ¿Qué le digo? , no encontraba palabras para mi encuentro con Edward, era obvio que nos encontraríamos era algo inevitable, pero yo no estaba lista para esto, nunca lo estaría ¿Qué le dices a un chico que dejaste desnudo en su departamento sin ninguna explicación? - explicarle que no estabas lista – me sugirió mi musa, pero como siempre se le ocurrían cosas que no era capaz de hacer.

Solo faltaban una hora para el famoso "Karaoke" y estaba segura que Alice y Rose llegarían en…

-¿TOC-TOC, sesión de belleza a domicilio? – Alice… como les decía en cualquier momento.

-hola chicas – dije abriendo la puerta en par en par para que pasaran. De inmediato se instalo un completo salón de belleza en mi habitación.

-Bella esto te encantara, encontramos los vestidos perfecto para esta noche – dijo señalando los tres vestido que había dejado sobre mi cama.

El primero era un morado, muy corto, con una tirita un poco gruesa, un escote en forma de corazón, ajustado hasta la cintura y desde allí terminaba en forma de globo.

El segundo era blanco, tenía un encaje bordado que cubrían el pecho y parte de los hombros, el escote también era en forma de corazón, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado grueso decorado con unos pequeñas medias esferas, después caía era corto igual que el anterior.

El tercero y último era negro con un blanco crema, era straple, con un escote en corte corazón, que llegaba hasta la cintura, cubierto por lentejuelas negras, después era blanco crema y caía hasta yo calculo que hasta las rodilla por el corte.

Son hermosos – dije sinceramente, pero todo tenia escote de corazón, al parecer Rose y Alice se tomaron muy enserio lo de san Valentín.

-el morado es el mío – dijo rose feliz.

-el blanco mío, y el negro con blanco…

-mío – interrumpí a Alice con un sonrisa, ella me la de volvió.

-sé que esto es difícil para ti Bella, pero solo quiero que disfrutes este lugar hermoso, sola o acompañada – me sonrió.

-lo sé gracias chicas, las quiero – dije mientras nos abrazamos las tres.

-bueno suficiente, tenemos una hora para arreglarnos así que manos a la obra – dijo Rose.

El bar estaba lleno de personas, mucho peor que cuando llegamos, el escenario seguía igual pero ahora estaba iluminados por luces y dos personas están allí cantando ** "I've Had The Time Of My Life****" **Era una chica morena y un chico rubio, cantaban bien y se coqueteaban descaradamente – suspire profundamente.

-Bella todo irá bien – le sonreí a Alice, y asentí.

Los chicos fueron por unos tragos mientras yo y Alice nos quedamos conversando hasta que escuchamos como el animador, anunciaba que harían una canción aleatoria.

-¿Alice que es una canción aleatoria? – pregunte confundida.

-Es cuando ellos eligen quienes serán los siguientes en cantar – me dijo con tranquilidad.

-eso es muy… -me quede callada cuando sentí el reflector sobre mí, dios dime que no es cierto.

-Ya tenemos a nuestra chica – dijo acercándose a mí, tomo de mi mano para dirigirme al escenario.

-yoo…

-y ahora nuestro chico – dijo mientras me dejaba en el escenario, yo me quede parada ahí sin saber qué hacer.

El reflector que anterior mente había caído sobre mi ahora estaba apuntado a muchas direcciones hasta que se detuvo en…

-DIOS POR QUE ME ODIAS- grite para mis dentro, ¿por qué él? Entre tanta gente tenía que elegir a Edward.

-nuestro chico – llevando a Edward al escenario alado mío. Y nos paso un micrófono a casa uno, yo mire a Edward y él me miro con sus ojos verdes tan profundo como siempre, el no dijo nada solo me miraba – suerte chicos.

Decidí no mirarlo más y mire la pantalla **"Don't You Want Me" **esa ella nuestra canción. ¿No pudo ser cualquier otra?

La música empezó a salir y la primera parte de la canción también, primero cantaba Edward.

-You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you – dijo y me miro directamente - I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around Turned you into someone new – empezó a caminar por detrás de mi – Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too – canto esa parte mirándome directamente sabiendo que yo lo entendería - Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me – esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi.

It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it ack or we will both be sorry – cantamos ambos mientras nos movíamos, sin separar la mirada del otro - Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh? Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh? – cantamos el coro, ambos sentíamos la tensión entre nosotros.

-I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true – cante yo acercándome a el - But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you – cante alejándome un poco de el- The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you – lo mire para que supiera lo que sentía - But now I think it's time I live my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do.

It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it ack or we will both be sorry – cantamos sin separar la mirada del otro - Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh? Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh? – cantamos el coro, el ultimo coro de la canción.

El público aplaudía entusiasmado por nuestra presentación

-Excelente chicos – dijo dándonos a entender que bajáramos del escenario – que pareja, creo que alguien tendrá un bien san Valentín Woooooooow – sentí como mi mejillas enrojecían, ya estaba abajo del escenario.

-tus mejillas siguen teniendo ese encantador sonrojo – reconocí esa aterciopelada voz en mi oído, que venía de detrás de mí, y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía, había una sola persona que lograba eso.

Me voltee para enfrentarlo, estaba vistiendo una playera mangas largas negra, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho tonificado, unos jeans azules y unas vans negras – Edward – fue lo único que puede decir.

-Creo que tu me debes una explicación – frunció el ceño – con cinco años de demora.

* * *

**Face book : Lovebyinspired fanfiction | Twitter: giseeliwis**

* * *

Holaaaaaaa chicas como estan, odio dejarlas con las ganas de mas pero es totalmente necesario :)

Primero que todo, los vestido de las chicas estan en mi **Perfil :) **el de aqui y en el muro de Faceeeboook

darles las gracias a **Gretchen CullenMasen y nesines **

chicas no e tenido tiempo de responderles personalmente pero muchisimas gracias por el apoyo -:)))

Saludooooooos a tod s los que siguen esta historiaaa besito enormes... y nos vemos pronto :*****


	4. Olvídalo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es obra e gracias de mi creativa y mi bella persona :)**

* * *

**Lea Michele - Get it Right **

* * *

**Capitulo tres - Olvídalo. **

**Bella POV.**

-te ves más hermosa de lo que recordaba – dijo tocando mi mejilla.

-Edward – susurre.

-me pregunto porque te fuiste – dijo alejándose de mí, y afirmándose en la baranda, con tan fuerza que sus nidillos se hicieron blancos – todas las noche me pregunto ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Porque nunca más llamaste? ¿Porque no respondiste mis llamadas? ¿Por qué te escondías cuando te iba a buscar? ¿Por qué me dejaste sin explicación? – Suspiro pesadamente - ¿Qué sucedió? – Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos -¿dime porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? Yo te amaba Bella.

-Edward… yo… yo no… yo no podía…

-¿tú no podía que Bella? ¿Qué no podía?

-yoo…

-¿tú qué?

-yo… yo era virgen – al fin logre decir, el me miro sorprendido durante unos minutos sin decir nada, poco a poco sus ojos se nublaron de una forma distinta.

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? – me pregunto con dureza.

-yoo… no lo sé, yo no estaba lista – dije tratando de aguantar todas las lagrimas que se querían escapar por mis ojos.

-yo te amaba, yo nunca te hubiera obligado, hacer algo que no quisieras – dijo con dolor – yo solo quería estar contigo, solo quería que sintieras como te amaba, no importaba la forma solo quería amarte – su mirada estaba llena de dolor, tanto era que yo solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que me perdonara - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Edward yo no podía, yo no estaba lista y pensé que si te decías tal vez… - sentí caer mis lagrimas por mi mejillas – sentí que no era suficiente mujer para ti. Te merecías algo mejor.

-¡Demonios Bella! – dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas –yo te amaba, me importaba un carajo, lo que fueras yo solo te quería amar, DEMONIOS YO TE AMABA – Grito él, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al igual que yo, el me toma por los brazos para que lo mirara- ¿DIME DEUES DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS COMO PUDISTE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE YO TE OBLIGARIA A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUISIERAS?

-EDWARD YO NO QUERIA LASTIMARTE – llore con más fuerza.

-¿no quería lastimarme? – Pregunto con ironía – DEMONIOS – ME SOLTO SU AGARRE – DEMONIOS- paso sus manos por su cabello con desesperación –TE BUSQUE DURANTE MESES, MESES, TRATANDO DE ESCUCHAR AL MENOS UNA PALABRA TUYO – lloro.

-¿tú me amabas? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio, yo lo mire - ¿ME AMABAS? – Me pregunto tomando por los brazos de nuevo para mirarlo.

-Como nadie en el mundo – murmure, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera, el me miro y sentí y pude ver el mismo dolor que yo sentía en ese momento, el soltó uno de mis abrazos y tomo mi cuello - su toque seguía dándome escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo – el me miro por última vez y con dureza junto nuestros labios.

El beso fue duro, pude sentir toda la desesperación de Edward en el, toda la ansiedad y dolor que el sentía, pero también sentí esa calma que perdí cuando me fui esa noche -el lamio mi labio inferior para que yo le permitiera introducir su lengua en ella – la sensación era increíble, me sentía completa, era no que necesitaba lo necesitaba a él.

Rompimos el beso para respirar pero no nos alejamos, seguíamos unidos, Edward había juntado nuestras frente, como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos…

Flash Back

-Edward ja ja ja - reí – para por favor – se escapo otra carcajada de mi cuerpo - jajá ya nunca más.

-¿lo prometes? - Dijo el mirándome y al fin dejando de hacerme cosquillas.

-Lo prometo – dije acariciando su mejilla.

-te amo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-te amo- respondí y el junto nuestras frentes, aun con sus manos en mi cintura.

-nunca más me niegues uno lo prometiste – dijo.

-lo prometo, nunca más te negare un beso – sonrió y junto nuestro labios.

Flash Back

-¿dime algo? - dijo aun con la frente unida a la mía – ¿con quién la perdiste?

-yo-yo – tartamudee – con un imbécil, que me dejo por mi hermana.

-¿que tenia el que no tuviera yo? – pregunto el alejándose de mi - ¿dinero? ¿Belleza? ¿Qué? – pregunto duramente.

-Edward yo jamás…

-no digas nada – me interrumpió – yo sabía que la peor idea era a esta estúpida choza, pero me deje conversar por Benjamín – rio con ironía – ¿qué idiota no? Al parecer ninguno a cambiado.

-Edward perdóname - dije finalmente.

-¿perdóname? – dijo con furia - ¿de verdad crees que así se arreglan las cosas con un perdón?

-yo…

-olvídalo Isabella, no es necesario – rio – adiós.

Se fue… entro de nuevo al hotel y me dejo en ese balcón, con todo mi pasado en mis hombros, yo sentía mi lagrimas caer pero mi alma se había ido en ese "olvídalo Isabella" si así se sintió él cuando me fui. Era una verdadera idiota, me merecía todo lo que me hiso Jacob y Renesmee.

Después de algunos minutos logre reaccionar y me fui a mi habitación….

* * *

**Facebook : Lovebyinspired fanfiction | Twitter: giseeliwis**

* * *

Hola aqui con otro capitulo :)

gracias por sus favoritos y alertas 3 de verdad me hacen felish

Gretchen CullenMasen muchisimas gracias por tu review *-* me alegro mi dia.

Saludos a todos

podremos llegar a los 10 reviews? hagame felish *-*


	5. Memorias

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la hermosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es obra e gracias de mi creativa y mi bella persona :)**

* * *

**Use Somebody - Kings of Leon**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro - memorias.**

Bella POV.

Cuando descubrí lo que Jacob tenia con Renesmee, el dolor fue estremecedor al describir que la traición que mi propia hermana había causado. Pero nada, nada se comparaba al revivir lo que significaba volver a sentir esos sentimientos que había guardado al dejar a Edward, nada se comparaba al dolor que había causado, y nada se comparaba el dolor que me causo su rencor hacia mi.

Aquí estaba yo a las seis de la tarde, sentada aun en mi cama con una caja de chocolates y mi pijama favorito, si, estaba es un magnifico hotel y estaba como una maldita vaga.

-Bella por dios no puedes estar todo el día allí – grito nuevamente Alice golpeando mi puerta.

-Te equivocas si puedo – grite como niña chiquita.

-ISABELLA SWAN, TIENES TRES SEGUNDO PARA ABRIR ESA PUERTA – me grito Rosalie, eso era de temer, no dude ni dos segundos para en levantarme de la cama e ir a la puerta y abrirla en par en par, y luego corrí a la cama.

-Bien ya era hora – dijo Alice entrando junto con Rose, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Quieres contarnos que paso Bells? – dijo Rose sentándose en la cama.

:_:_:_

-¿TE BESO? – gritaron ambas después de escuchar todo lo que sucedió, Asentí.

-y me dejo allí – repetí.

-pero te beso Bella, eso no es nada.

-El me odia Alice, eso es lo único que me dejo en claro.

-Si el verdaderamente te odiara, no hubiera ni volteado a mirarte – comento Rose.

-Eso es cierto Bella, ayer en el escenario, la tensión sexual se podía cortar con cuchillo.

-Hay Alice las cosas que dices – río Rose – aun que muy cierto- agrego ella.

-El me odia – dije.

-No, Bella el no te odia, solo esta herido por lo que paso – dijo Alice, acariciando mi

cabello – ahora el estará bien, después de desahogarse.

-Vamos ahora los chicos nos esperaran en el bar, vamos a divertidnos un poco – me animo Alice.

-Esta bien, esta bien dirigiéndome al baño.

Cuando salí del baño Alice ya tenia mi ropa lista. Me vestí rápido y me maquille un poco y bajamos con las chicas.

El bar estaba realmente lleno, había un grupo bailando gustosamente de la canción que sonaba, pude identificarla de inmediato "Crazy de Gnarls Barkley" realmente me gustaba esa canción.

Había dos mesas vacías, con las chicas corrimos hacia una antes que se llenara al igual que las otras mesas, al sentarnos de inmediato llego el mesero, era un tipo alto rubio con ojos azules, muy guapo a decir verdad, pero no era mi tipo.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- dijo el mirándome y sonriéndome coquetamente.

-yo quiero una pasión de cocoa – dijo Alice.

-creo que yo un beso de agave – pidió Rose.

-y yo un desamor nocturno – Rose y Alice me miraron interrogantes - ¿Qué? – pregunte, ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo mas? – me pregunto el mesero.

-no gracias eeh…

-Mike – me dijo guiñándome el ojo y alejándose de nuestra mesa.

-wow, estas atrayendo a la población masculina – comento con picardía, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia a bajo.

-Si, Bella estamos en el lugar donde los solteros, están dispuesto a todo – río – y cuando dijo a todo, es a ¡TODO! – en marco Alice, logrando que las tres cayéramos en carcajadas.

-a aquí están sus tragos – dijo dejando los tres sobre la mesa, se giro hacia mi y dijo – si necesitas algo llámame – asentí y el se retiro.

-de verdad Bella, podrías tener una buena noche de pasión – dijo Alice tomando un poco de su trago.

-además, es tiempo que salgas al baile de nuevo – agrego Rose.

-no creo que sea buena idea – dije tomando un gran trago de mi bebida, sentí el alcohol apoderarse de mi Garganta, dulce ardor, era verdaderamente fuerte este trago, ya entendía por que se llamaba desamor.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tu y Jacob tuvieron sexo? – pregunto Alice, tomando desprevenida.

-Alice, tu no esperas que te respondas eso ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?

¿Hace cuanto que no tenia sexo? – me pregunte a mi misma, a ver… a ver… creo que fue después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, a ver septiembre – octubre – noviembre – diciembre – enero – febrero…

-cinco meses.

-¡CINCO MESES! – gritaron a coro, yo solo me encogí de hombros con despreocupación.

-Pero Bella, tu y el terminaron hace tres meses – apunto Alice.

-digamos que no me estoy perdiendo de nada.

-bueno no te lo tomes a mal, Bells – Rose tomo otro sorbo de su trago – debes estar ceca.

-la verdad no me importa – me encogí de hombros de nuevo, en ese momento llegaron los chico, me saludaron con un beso y luego cada uno beso a si novia, perfecto mal quinto- sonreí para mi.

-tenemos nuevos amigos – sonrió Jasper – lo conocimos hoy.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Rose.

-El es de al habitación 406, se llama Edward - sentí como se me paraban los pelos del brazo - ¿y el otro como se llamaba Jasper?

-Mmm… Benjamín, pero el vino con su novia Tia, creo que se llamaba – dijo Emmett un poco dudoso.

-Pero Edward vino acompañándolos - complemento jazz.

-Interesante, me parece muy interesante – dijo Alice pegándome una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Y Edward vino solo? –pregunto Rose, sonriendo con malicia, obviamente quería información.

-Por lo que me dijo Benjamín, el no quería venir – dijo jazz – el odia san Valentín porque tuvo una novia que lo dejo, desde ahí que no creía en el amor y esas cosas –sentí como un muñecazo llegaba directamente a golpéame las entrañas, y un cuchillo atravesaba mi corazón –pero que el lo había convencido de venir aquí, que ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta de que había mas mujeres este mundo.

-oooh – fue lo unico que salio de mis labios.

- Pero creo que encontrara una mujer sincera, es un buen tipo – agrego jazz.

Las chicas me miraron con tristeza, ellas mejor que nadie sabían que esto era un golpe realmente bajo para mi, no puedo creer, que le haya arruinado la el amor a Edward. En estos momento me odia tanto o mas de lo que me odiaba el a mi.- tome mi baso y bebi de golpee todo lo que quedaba en el.

-Sabes Bella – mire a Emmett que me hablaba – deberíamos presentarte a Edward, el y tu se llevarían a la perfección – me sonrío.

-Claro por que no – me encogí de hombros con indiferencia – chicos ire por otro trago dije levantándome de la mesa.

Fui directo a la barra y pedí otro desamor nocturno

Esta noche seria larga, verdaderamente larga**…**

_¿Histérica? No eso no era la palabra, ¿impaciente? Tampoco, no sabia que sentía en estos momentos, era un poco ilógico que estuviera así, tomando en cuenta que yo no era la que estaba allí adentro dejándose una marca permanente en mi cuerpo. No me malinterpretéis no tengo nada contra los tatuajes, de hecho los encuentro sexy. Pero el hecho de que mi novio estuviera ahí adentro haciéndose uno y que no me diera ningún tipo de información de que se iba a ser o donde se lo iba a ser me tenia ansiosa, si esa era la palabra correcta ansiosa._

_Edward y yo habíamos esperado toda la semana para este momento, habíamos pedido la cita hace cuatro días y parecía que mi ansiedad por saber que se iba a tatuar Edward era todo lo que me habitaba en mi cabeza, había tratado de todo para que me diera al menos un poquito de información sobre su misterioso tatuaje, pero todo era inútil._

_Ya habían pasado treinta minutos, desde que el había entrado a esa sala y mis si seguía así terminaría sin cutículas al final del día._

_Gracias a dios en ese momento salio de la sala, sonreía como siempre._

_-¿y? – pregunte nerviosa._

_-vamos a casa – dijo extendiéndome su mano, yo la acepte con gusto y salimos de allí._

_Todo el camino a casa trate de que me dijera que se había tatuado pero el se excusaba con "espera a que lo veas" "cielo, no seas impaciente" ¿pero como no quería que fuera impaciente?_

_-ya llegamos ¿tienes hambre? – sonreí y asentí._

_-que tal si pedimos pizza, mientras me lo muestra – sonrío y yo sonreí, rogando que me dijera que si._

_-Esta bien – dijo dándome un beso casto, antes de ir a peder la pizza._

_-Primero dime ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?- dije sentada en cama de la habitación de Edward, mientras el estaba frente a mi de pie._

_-En la espalda – sonrío._

_-¿Puedo verlo? – el levanto los brazos invitándome a sacarle su playera, me acerque a el y le quite la playera por encima de su cabeza y la tire a la cama, el torso de Edward bien marcado apareció frente a mi, como siempre lo acaricie ligeramente, Edward se acerco a mi y me beso._

_-¿quieres verlo ya?- hablo en mis labios, asentí entonces se volteo y me dejo su espalda a la vista, de inmediato identifique el tatuaje, este estaba ubicado entre sus dos paletas en la parte superior de su espalda, era un mándala pintados con tonalidades naranjas, era hermoso, realmente era hermoso._

_-Es hermoso Edward – dije tocando con mi pulgar el alrededor - ¿pero por que un mándala? _

_-Mi abuelo tenia un mándala tatuado en su tobillo y mi padre en su hombro – dijo volteando para mirarme, enrollándome en sus brazos._

_-¿Así que tradición familiar? – pregunte poniendo mis brazos en su cuello._

_-Son cosas que durara para siempre – me beso – como el amor – me beso – que yo siento – me beso – por ti._

_-¿lo juras? – pregunte con inocencia._

_-lo juro, te amo. _

-¿Aun tendrá ese tatuaje? – me pregunte – Claro que si, Bella esas cosas no se salen.

-¿Necesita algo mas? – pregunto el barman.

-Eh no, gracias la puede cargar a la habitación 603.

-claro – asintió,

-Gracias – dije poniéndome de pie, efectivamente esos tres desamores habían causado estragos en mi.

Empecé a caminar hacia la mesa, pero los chicos no estaban, seguramente estaban bailando así que decidí volver a mi habitación.

Mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara a mi piso, este paro en el cuarto donde se bajo una pareja - cuatrocientos seis – la habitación de Edward, tal vez solo podría ver cual es, dije bajando del ascensor.

402… 403... 404… 405… 406 – me detuve – frente la puerta de la supuesta habitación de Edward y sin controlar mis impulsos golpee la puerta.

* * *

**TATUAJE DE EDWARD **

PERFIL FANFICTION

FACEBOOK: LOVEBYINSPIRED FANFICTION

* * *

Hola chicas, como van?

ajaja mucha demora lo se lo se pero por fuerza mayor, repito como con mi otra historia

NO ABANDONARE NADA.

seguiré subiendo hasta llegar a un final.

les dejos mucho besos y abrazos y espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

**¿REVIEWS? **

**:(((**


End file.
